Patients with recent complete occlusion of the central retinal vein are randomly assigned to treatment either with intravenous urokinase followed by heparinization alone, or treatment with intravenous fluids alone. The patients are then examined periodically for one year, and the effectiveness of treatment is judged by restoration of vision and the degree of protection achieved against the development of hemorrhagic glaucoma.